


Delusional ; Girl

by Supersilver46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersilver46/pseuds/Supersilver46
Summary: If there was one thing Hermione Granger was reasonably confident in, it was that she was better then every single person who she had ever met. Of course, since she's the best, she'd undoubtedly find out the cause for a sting of bizarre murders that have been happening around Hogwarts...





	1. Chapter 1

There were many things Hermione Granger prided herself on. Her ability to retain information after months on end, the fact that she was one of the smartest, if not the smartest girl in her former school, and the fact that she was a witch. She didn’t like to brag too much, she’d never been a fan of self-indulgence, but she was very capable at solving problems other people couldn’t. In fact, there wasn’t anything she couldn’t solve if she actually put her mind to it, which is why when a sandy haired boy named Neville came into her compartment and asked if she had seen his toad, she immediately jumped on the chance to help him. She considered herself a kind and patient person, which is why they took their time searching each compartment and asking everyone they could if they had seen a toad.

Well, it was more like she did the talking, because Neville would usually stutter and blush his way through a conversation, which made progress rather difficult. So, like the person she was she took charge of the conversation and steered it in the proper path. Unfortunately, no one had seen the toad, which lead to a few unpleasant encounters with certain students. This led her to believe that the majority of the students attending Hogwarts would be exactly like the ones back at her own school. They seemed to be the kind of morons who had probably never cracked open a book, or live in the 20th century period, in a time where technology was rapidly beginning to improve, and where information was close at hand, she didn’t understand how people could still be so wrong.

Oh well, it wasn’t as though she expected more from people who didn’t know the first thing about proper search methods. Eventually the two came upon the last compartment of the train, and she opened the door to see a dark-haired boy with glasses and a scar on his forehead sitting next to an unremarkable red-haired boy. She recognized the boy with the scar, how could she not? She’d read up on every bit of his legacy he had left behind after he had defeated You-Know-Who as a baby. He must know plenty things about the wizarding world, and there were so many questions she wanted to ask him.  
But then she wondered if it was okay to casually talk to a hero like Harry Potter. Would it seem rude if she just addressed him by his first name, should she address him in a certain fashion. He was a lord after all, at least that‘s what her research told her, so should she call him Lord Potter? Then again he was in a casual setting, so she didn’t think he’d mind it all that much if she called him by his last name, maybe she should throw in a ‘Mr.’ just in case.

She began to play out the scenario in her head, in an attempt to figure out how she should approach him. The scenario was...

Positive

“Ah excuse me Sir...er Potter..um.” Hermione stumbled over her words as Harry Potter and the red head kid stared at her. Sweat began to pool down her forehead, and she felt her ears burning in embarrassment. “You see I...um...”

“Say no more,” Harry Potter said as he stood up from his seat, “I can tell that you’re having issues in deciding on what to address me by.”

“You see, there is no need for such formality my lady,” He continued, “I much rather prefer to be called by my first name, Harry.”

“You want me to call you Harry then?” Hermione asked.

“Yes, just Harry is fine, after all that’s what all my friends call me by.”

“Wait f-friends?” Hermione asked, “If you want me to call you Harry does that mean...”

Harry nodded, “You see my fair maiden, when I first saw you walk into the room, I could tell you have refined tastes,” he said. “Your pose, your manners...all of it showed how dignified of a person you are.”

“You think I’m refined?” Hermione asked as she smiled, a blush rapidly made it’s way onto her face. “That’s very kind of you, Harry.”

“Well since I consider you a friend, would you mind telling me your name?” he asked.

“I-It’s Hermione, Hermione Granger.”

 

“Well then Hermione,” Harry then got to one hand and kissed the back of her hand, “I hope we get to know each other better this year.”

Hermione couldn’t contain her excitement, a situation like this was wonderful, it was amazing, it was...

...stupid. Hermione promptly ended the simulation and berated herself for coming up with something so stupid. This was real life, things that happened in her books wouldn’t happen in real life, plus no one talked like that nowadays. She managed to pull herself together and focused on getting what she wanted out of Harry Potter and the red-haired boy.

She cleared her throat, “You see Sir Potter I was-”

Harry blinked in confusion, “Why are you calling me ‘Sir Potter’?”

“Um, never mind forget I mentioned that!”

Hermione coughed as she frantically tried to cover up for her mistake, that stupid simulation was throwing her off her game.

“Anyway have you see Neville’s-this is Neville by the way- toad?” she asked the two of them.

“Um, no I haven’t seen any toad, have you Ron?”

“Nope, we’ve been here the whole time and I haven’t seen a toad.”

Unfortunately, neither boy had seen the toad at all, which meant that trying to find it had just gotten harder. She sighed but lit up in excitement as she saw the boy with red hair, who was name was Ron, pull out a wand.

“Oh you’re doing magic?” Hermione asked, “I wasn’t sure we were allowed to do that on the express...”

Ron had reddened after he tried to perform a spell to turn his rat yellow, which Hermione knew was the wrong spell because she had spent hours upon hours reading about everything the wizarding world had to offer. She politely informed him that he wasn’t even using a spell, which resulted in him flipping out at her, which caused her view of him to drastically lower. She’d left the compartment after that, and she and Neville had searched for his toad, and had eventually found it. After that they had gotten off the train and into some boats that would take to Hogwarts, and during the boat ride she couldn’t help but wonder how people were sorted into houses.

Nothing she had read had prepared her for the revelation that they were to be sorted by a talking hat that sang rather poorly. Surely the sorting had to be more thought out than using a hat, there must be something hidden that they weren’t talking about. As Hermione thought about this, she ran a few scenarios in her mind...


	2. The girl who overthinks things 2

“Granger, Hermione!” 

After her name was called out, Hermione walked over to the stool as Professor McGonagall put the hat over her head. For a few seconds, nothing really happened, and Hermione thought that the hat might be broken. Everyone before her had placed the hat on their head and had immediately been sorted, though maybe there was something more that she should worry about this. As she continued to think, she noticed that the top of her head was getting rather warm. 

*Pant* *Pant*

Then she heard the sounds of something panting next to her ear. She looked around to see if she could find the source of the panting, but when she looked next to her all she saw was Professor McGonagall staring off into space. In fact, the whole room had suddenly gone silent for some reason, they were just staring at her with cold eyes. 

*Sluuurp*

Suddenly drool began to pool on her hair and she recoiled in disgust. She tried to pull the hat off her head, but it seemed as if it was stuck.

“That won’t work on me little missy,” The hat began to speak, “I’ve got myself stuck real tight on your head.”

“Wh-who, what are you doing, get off me!” Hermione shouted as she tugged even harder at the hat.

“I’ve already told you, that doesn’t work, kids these days rarely listen.” The hat sighed as it enjoyed watching her struggle. “Besides why would I get off such a tasty treat?”

“A tasty treat?”

“Why yes dear Hermione, you see I’m after the thing that’s inside your skull,” the hat said, “I find that childrens’ brains are an excellent delicacy.” 

“You can’t just eat my brain!” Hermione shouted. 

“Why not?” The hat asked, “I’ve already made the hard work to get to this point, might as welll get my compensation.”

“Oh and don’t worry, this will only hurt for a few minutes.”

A sharp force plunged its way into her skull, and pain racked every bit of her body. 

“Ahhhghhh!” Hermione screamed out in pain, tears pooling down her eyes as the hat pushed its teeth further down her skull. After minutes of agonizing pain, the hat lifted the top of her skull up and spat it out from the mouth in the front of the hat.

“And now time for the desert...” The hat said before breaking out into insane laughter...

“…well you certainly have an... unique imagination.” the sorting hat said as it seemed to be at a loss for words, “But I assure you I would never harm a student, that goes against what I was designed for.” 

Hermione snapped out of her simulation and cleared her mind. All those horror movies her uncle had showed her when she was growing up must have attributed to the failure of her simulation. It seemed to come straight out of a bad horror movie which focused on gore and cheesy effects. 

“Ahem...so to get back on track,” The hat said, “I think the house that’s right for you is...” 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

Hermione tried not to let disappointment show on her face, she had wanted to end up in Ravenclaw, but before she could protest the hat was taken off her head. After that she vaguely paid attention to the other students who were sorted, though her interest was raised when Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, and then the headmaster gave some rather weird speech about how the forbidden forest was forbidden and the third corridor floor was forbidden on cause of death. He topped it off by saying random things before the feast began, and after that she went straight to the girl’s dormitory and fell asleep. 

After a few months of theory classes, Hermione woke up and went to her first class that would allow them to actually practice magic, Transfiguration. She really liked Professor McGonagall after the demonstration she had showed her at her home. The demonstration she gave today, transfiguring a desk into a pig and transforming herself into a cat had piqued her interests. Then they were told to transform a matchstick into a needle, which Hermione felt like was a good challenge for her. Unlike the rest of the idiots here, she had actually practiced non-stop after she had been told she was a witch, she’d even practically memorized her transfiguration book. 

It should be easy for her to do it, but maybe she should run a simulation just to be sure things will work out....or not.

It turned out that transforming a matchstick into a needle and then back again was rather easy. In fact, she hardly had to try at all, and the approving look she got from Professor McGonagall made things feel pretty good for her. The fact that she was the first one to manage to do it also helped to improve her mood, especially when she saw how they struggled with managing to manipulate the piece of wood at all. Really, it was kind of pathetic, did they even open one of their books before they got to class? Class ended soon after that, and about half of the class had managed to turn their matchsticks into needles and the other half hadn’t even come close to that. 

After that she had gone to her other classes for the day before heading up to the common room She said the password to the painting and sighed as she heard a few girls giggling to themselves as they looked down at a magazine. 

“Isn’t he so cute Parvati?” One of the girls asked the other one who was apparently named Padma, “I loved his book, Werewolves and me, so much.” 

“Yeah I loved it too Lavender!” Parvati said, “Especially at that one part where he wrestled with the werewolf with his bare hands!” 

“Isn’t Lockheart the best?!” 

Hermione scoffed as she went up to her room, they were talking about the cuteness of some author while they could be studying. She never got the appeal of that kind of stuff, though if you were a moron she could tell that you would enjoy that kind of stuff. Apparently, Paravti heard Hermione scoff at them and lowered her voice to whisper something to Lavender who laughed. Hermione then went to her bed and looked around to see if anyone was looking before sliding out a thick book from underneath her pillow. Its cover showed a red haired girl drawn in a pastel style standing in front of a giant robot that loomed over her. 

The name of the book was, New Age Fundum Wing, it was about a girl who was fighting against the earth who oppressed those who lived out in space colonies, with her robot, Fundum Wing. Many people had called it some pretty girl mecha anime that went against the original Fundum Wing’s ideals, but those people clearly didn’t understand the complex politics and themes that were included in the manga. To Hermione, unlike the other trashy manga out there, the Fundum series was a well thought out work created by genius minds. All you had to do was look past the art style to see something truly wondrous in the manga. 

Hermione read the book well into the night.... 

. 

. 

. 

Cold...the cold was all they could feel nowadays. The warmth that they had once had was gone, replaced by something entirely different. They squinted their eyes as they shuffled along Diagon Alley, ignoring the looks they got from the people that past them. Flies buzzed angerly at them was they idly swat them away from their body. People wrinkled their nose at them as they walked by, they were put off by the stench that followed them as they continued to walk. They had to drag their left leg on the ground, they couldn’t even feel if it was there or not anymore, but still they continued to push forward. They were determined not to let anything distract them, all of their efforts would be put towards reaching their goal. 

A woman saw their face and recoiled in shock, backing away into a worker who was fixing tiles on a roof. The man ended up dropping the tile on the ground, causing it to shatter into red pieces that stuck into his foot. As the man screamed out in pain, and the people began to panic, they ignored all of it. 

And just kept walking...


End file.
